Thoughtless Complications
by Scribes1015
Summary: Set after The Girl in Question... Buffy heads to La to clear some things up, also to get some answers for herself. Turns out she now has answers to questions she didnt even know she had.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I have not written anything in about 10 years give or take... So please be kind, although I welcome constructive criticism :-) I realize that there maybe some grammatical errors please forgive me. This story has bugged me so I was in a hurry to finally get the first part down in black and white. Also I felt I had a rocky start, but feel as though I began to find my grove towards the end. I plan on this being quite long, and I will update as often as possible as long as people ask for it... hint hint Feedback please

Buffy boarded the plane bound for Los Angeles, she hadn't been expecting see California again so soon. Earlier that morning Dawn had called frantic, Angel and Spike had been to her presumed apartment in Rome looking for her. Leave it to those two to blow her cover, ever since Sunnydale had been destroyed she had lived under the radar in Cleveland. There was another Hellmouth there, so Giles had decided that would be best place for to go set up shop so to speak. She had been training the new slayers, at least the ones that were assigned to her. Since she had destroyed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, and with the help of Willow activated countless new slayers, she had in turn painted quit the large target square on her own back. The underworld along with all the things that go bump in the night were after her, so she had two girls whom Willow had glamoured to look just like her posing in different areas of the world. The first of which was in Rome dating the Immortal, and the second was somewhere in South America fighting the good fight. While she was in Cleveland keeping a somewhat low profile, Giles was in London starting a new Watcher's Council, Xander was traveling the world trying to gain some sense of self after loosing Anya, Willow was well... She was kind of anywhere and everywhere after learning how to Astral Project, hell sometimes she wasn't even on this plane. Dawn fell in love with Rome when they had visited after closing the Hellmouth, as did Andrew. So that's where she stayed with one of the potentials Willow had glamoured, even better to keep up appearances Gile's had said.

Buffy looked to her left, Faith sat with her headphones on listening to what she swore was music. They were in a better place than they had been well ever really, they shared an apartment. Not that money was really an issue now that Giles had the Councils funds on hand, but she kept her company since all her other friends were scattered across the globe now. So when the call came in that Angel and Spike had been to Rome looking for her only to find who they expected was her with the Immortal, she figured she had some things to clear up. A few weeks earlier a rogue slayer was in LA, of course it was Angel or rather Wolfram and Hart that apprehended her. Giles had sent Andrew to recover the poor girl, who in turn had reported back that not only was Spike alive but he and Angel were working for the big bad Wolfram and Hart. At first she had wanted to board the first plane back to LA and pumble both of them, then to her surprise it had been Faith who calmed her down. " If the big guys working for the kings of the other side like you say B, then he obviously has some sort of plan. Now, you go down there storming into his office demanding answers you may blow his cover. I don't think you would be considered a low profile visitor, and hey its Angel if anyone has this under control its him. Now the whole Spike situation, if he doesn't want you to know that he's back. i say that's his business..." At that point, a few blows were traded but on the bright side no broken bones. At least none that didn't heal after a few days, what can I say Faith and I like to Punch our differences out.

As they exited the cab Buffy looked at the building labeled Wolfram&Hart, why did she suddenly feel so intimidated. She brushed the feeling aside, glancing up she noticed Faith was already at the entrance, holding the door " You just going to stand there and stare?" Picking up her pace Buffy walked inside the building " Lets just hurry up and get this over with." Faith winked at Buffy, " Whats the hurry B? I know at least one Vampire who" Buffy held up her hand " Don't go there Faith, were not here socially, well not really were here to trade information. Thats it! As soon as we explain everything to them, and get a few answers of our own then were boarding the next flight out." Faith just shook her head "Right, in and out... Got it"

The elevator ride to the main floor was spent in silence as soon as the bell chimed signaling their arrival Buffy jumped, something about this place gave her the wiggins. As the door slid open she took a deep breath stepping out into Foyer, walking with Faith up to the what appeared to be the receptionist desk she was taken back. " Harmony? Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Harmony looked up "Umm, Buffy...Hi, I'm reformed now, at least as reformed as a vampire can be. Ive learned a lot from Angel and Spike and I help you know fight the good fight now, so there is absolutely NO reason why you should kill me anymore. Because I'm good you know like you and..." Buffy had grabbed Harmony by the collar of her come to think of it very nice blazer," You are going to tell me where Angel is and you are going to tell me now, other wise that janitor over there is going to be sweeping up you soo very good ashes. Im sure Angel will understand." Releasing Harmony, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Wow, Okay obviously I missed something here. Or do you always threaten big guys assistants."

Just then the door to Angels office opened, although he didn't seem very concerned with the commotion going on in the lobby. There was a woman with him, a blonde woman something about the way they were interacting she did not seem like was a client. Suddenly, Angel leaned down and his lips met hers. It was quick light kiss, not one filled with longing and passion like the ones they had shared. But it was a kiss none the less, one he shared with someone other than her. Someone else... All of the sudden Buffy felt faint, like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the room, she could feel her skin burning, a blush rising to the surface.

Angel looked up for the first time noticing his visitors, frozen for what felt like an eternity. It couldn't be, Buffy was in Rome with The Immortal. Dancing, drinking, living her life to the fullest, and not baking, no she certainly was not worried about baking. Angel shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, running a hand through his hair he glanced back up. Silently praying that he had hallucinated, when Faith raised an eyebrow to him and smirked he knew that this was his unfortunate reality. He had just kissed Nina in front of Buffy, this was not the start to the day he had hoped for. "Buffy" he whispered in the way that only he knew how...

"I'd like you to meet Nina"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I've decided to make parts of this story POV from various characters, I just think that it will work better that way... Thank to everyone for reading, hope you enjoy :)

Buffy's Pov

I stood there trying to make my brain begin functioning again," Nina"... He said her name was Nina, "Hi, I'm Buffy, nice to meet you." Somehow I managed to find my voice. The thought briefly crossed my mind if she would know who I was. The way she is sizing me up I'm guessing my name must have been mentioned, now she doesn't look very comfortable either. I don't know why I am so surprised, I've had other people in my life. Although, I didn't leave him to go find so-called "other people" Stop it, Bad Buffy... I tell myself, I'm suppose to be finding myself. Becoming cookies,and "oh, God" the ridiculousness of that analogy is for the first time hitting me. "Cookies, what the hell was I thinking?"

Nina excused herself, not before telling Angel "that she would see him tonight." Suddenly killing any hope I had left that the relationship they shared was platonic. "You can still kiss and be platonic right?" Angel ushers Faith and I into office, telling Harmony to cancel the rest of his day. It seems he has done well for himself, if you consider a mansion in the middle of Hell a good thing. Faith plops down in one of the oversized chairs in front of his desk, me I'd rather stand. Sitting is comfort and now I do not feel like making myself comfortable.

Angel crosses his arms and leans against the edge of his desk, " So how are... what are you doing here?" I sense anger in his tone and a part of me wants to pick up one of his very heavy, very expensive looking paper weights and smash him over the head. "Wow, well this certainly is not the welcoming I was expecting... No Hi, Buffy nice to you see? I'm here because you were looking for me in Rome. So I figured if you were looking for me, it was probably something important... Being that we don't exactly do social calls, or were you just looking to introduce me to your brand new girlfriend?" I didn't mean to actually say that last part out loud, and judging by the smugness showing on his face, part of him is enjoying my little outburst. He takes a step forward and I take one back, like a dance we will never forget. He pauses and looks up at me " Nina's not my girlfriend, not technically anyway. She's a friend, a new friend." I look at him like he has grown a set of horns " A friend? Last I checked you weren't exactly the type to kiss you're friends goodbye Angel." I can tell I've struck a nerve " Ya well last I checked you were suppose to be off, what did you call it? Yes, Baking! Not performing mating dances with THE IMMORTAL in night clubs all over Rome!"

"Jelous?"Now it's my turn to smile in unspoken victory. I can't help myself and begin to laugh at our situation, five-years apart and we still find ourselves in jealous fits. Angel looks at me and I can see the rage deflate from him. " I'm not mating with The Immortal Angel, not even dating him" I smile up at him, I see the wheels beginning to turn behind those chocolate depths I continue. " That's why I'm here, Dawn called said you were there... Which by the way, half way across the globe... You could have called a girl, give her fair warning. Anyways, long story short the girl you seen wasnt me... She was a potential or well new slayer technically, Willow performed a glamour so that others would see her as me. I've been living in Cleveland with Faith, Giles just thought it would help keep some of the heat off my back if there were decoys."

"Oh" I just told him that he went half way around the world to see my Doppelganger and that's all I get.I begin to speak when Faith jumps up from her seat, I had nearly forgotten she was there " Not that I'm not enjoying this little episode of Hello my darling... But it's been a long flight, and you two obviously have you two stuff to talk about. Besides I'm just here for moral support on both sides I might add, but now I'm dying for a drink. So Ima catch you later, you know after the star-crossed lovers routine has played out." With that Faith walked out the door leaving Angel and I standing awkwardly in the middle of his office.

The next thing i know his lips are on mine and I feel like im drowning all over again, he always has the ability to make me feel like that. I try to fight it, but quickly lose the battle with in myself I reside and allow my tongue to slip inside his mouth exploring every crevice inviting his out to play. How long has it been since he kissed me like this? Sure, we kissed the last time he came to Sunnydale, but that was a kiss of hello and goodbye all rolled into one. Of fear,stress, and loneliness... This was different, this was Angel kissing me for the first time since he left me. He pulls away first and I try to catch my breath, his hand moves to tuck a stray hair behind my ear and I smile up at him. " I'm sorry, I just needed to make sure you were real" he whispers into hair and a part of me desperately wishes he would investigate further. But he pulls back, and steps away from me creating some much-needed distance. "That girl you saw... Nina, she not my girlfriend. But we have become close, she doesn't compare to you Buffy. But it's been nice to have someone, I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He looks away and begins to walk around his desk, taking a seat in his black leather chair. I mentally slap myself, how could I forget about her. I know how, Angels lips have always had a way of making me forget everything. Suddenly im assaulted by a memory "When you kiss me I want to die" pushing that memory aside i straighten my blouse." It's okay, I understand" I manage when suddenly the door opens "Slayer"

It takes me a second and I rush into his arms nearly knocking him over "SPIKE!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he quickly grabs me spinning me around before settling my feet back on the ground. He thinks that I miss him wink at Angel, but I don't I'm to aware of the jealous battle I'm sure is raging between these two at the moment. " You know I should kick your ass into next week, trying to hide the fact that your back." I smile at him but he can hear the serious note in my voice " Bloody Hell, sounds like I have a lot of explaining to do then. Walk with me?" Spike takes my arm is his but before he drags me out of the office I turn back to Angel. " Dinner? I mean, sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do too?" I smile at him and he gives me that sexy half-smile that haunts me in my dreams." Sure, come up to my place at seven. Spike can show you the way" I shake my head grateful that at least these to havent killed each other in the past 8 months " Sounds good, see you then." With the wave of my hand Spike leads me out of his office and down the hall...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This is a short chapter, I just felt I had to put it in there to get Angel's pov on things. So thats 3 updates in 24 hours :) unfortuantely I will not be able to keep up this pace... I plan on the chapters doubling in size though so hopefully that will make up for it. Please continue to let me know what you think, I'm open to any suggestions :~)

Authors Note 2: I'm in desperate need of a Beta, if you are interested please PM me.

Angels Pov

I watched Buffy leave with Spike, walking over to the elevator in my office and slamming the button that would lead me to my upstairs apartment I lay my head on the cool metal door. Buffy was here, at Wolfram&Hart and soon she would be in my home having dinner. The door opens and I stepped off the elevator into my living room, I slump down on the first available chair. At least I have some time to think, or brood as Buffy would say. I can't believe she has been in Ohio all this time,here I was thinking she was half way around the world dating The Immortal.

She looks good... beautiful, her hair was longer than it had been the last time I seen her and she seems more relaxed, but who wouldn't seem more relaxed without the weight of the world on your shoulders. I walk into my kitchen opening the cabinet, and pull out a bottle of Irish Whiskey. How was I suppose to make it through this. I shouldn't have kissed her like that, I had no right. She said she needs time to grow and find herself, to bake? With that thought I open the bottle and take a long drink, the burn of the liquid running down my throat is a welcomed escape. I take one more drink before returning the bottle to its hiding place.

My pocket begins to vibrate and I reach in pulling out the stupid contraption that since taking over Wolfram&Hart I've been forced to carry. Looking at the screen the name catches my attention Nina... I had almost forgotten, a new wave of guilt washes over me. How could I forget when just this morning it had been her in my bed. I can't bring myself to answer the wretched thing just yet, what was I suppose to say? " Nina, I'm sorry but Buffy's here." No, I couldn't do that to her. I do care about her on some level, but comparing Nina to Buffy like tasting a fine wine then suddenly switching to YellowTail. They're not even on the same plane.

Running a hand through my hair, I open my fridge. Occasionally I keep food in it for when I have the gang over. Now unfortunately is not one of those times, I grab my phone dialing Harmony and order her to have that Italian place Fred is so crazy about deliver tonight at 6:30. Yes, that should give me time to have the table set before Buffy gets here. Just a simple dinner between friends I keep telling myself, but deep down I know when it come to Buffy and I nothing is ever simple. It was so strange seeing her here, in my office, my world.

I wonder what she is doing now, how much bullshit that grandchild of mine is filling her head with

.I hear myself begin to growl and force my lungs to take a calming breath. I doubt Buffy would take kindly to such testosterone displays as she would call it, besides I had nothing to worry about. She had to know about Spike's return since Andrew was here and that has been weeks, she didn't come to LA then. Besides, when I kissed her I could smell just how aroused I still made her. I'm sure she could tell the effect she still had on me...

Looking at the clock 5:42,"Good" it means I still have time to shower before Buffy arrives. Shrugging off my clothes I make my way to the shower, trying to think of anything but her.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note 1: I am not a Spuffy fan, never have been or will be. That being said however, I understand the relationship the two had. I believe it helped them both grow, so I can't just act like it never happened.

Authors Note 2: Still in desperate need of a Beta, if your interested let me know! Just think you will get to read updates sooner than anyone else and I will be able to update a lot faster. Also THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed, how about if this chapter hits 10 reviews I will automatically update : )

...

They had walked around the offices of Walfram&Hart for the past hour, Spike had made sure to show her everything there was to see. Now they were making their way up to Angels penthouse,"Angel's Penthouse" two words Buffy never thought would be in the same sentence.

Before they reached Angels door Buffy turned to Spike," So you and Angel, you've been good? I mean obviously you have been working...he cut her off mid sentence " Listen pet, repeat this and I'll deny it. But I think the bloke actually likes having me around. I mean Captain Forehead and I don't have a lot in common but i'll be damned if I let someone else put a stake in his heart." Pulling her to him, he placed a kiss to her forehead." And would you believe that he actually thinks you would choose me over him?" Buffy looked up a wave of guilt washing over her.

Chuckling to himself, Spike stepped back releasing his hold on her." It's okay, honestly I've always known it was him. Even when it was me it was him... Those nights when you would screw your eyes closed so tight that I was sure they would never open again, I knew it wasnt me you were with. " Spike sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket lighting it up he looked at her " But it's okay Buffy, I'm a new improved boy now. Both of us made mistakes, and we both forgave each other."

Buffy shook her head in agreement, it was nice to hear that he had forgiven her for using him. She had never meant to, well there were times she had meant to. She just had never meant for it to be that obvious, then again Spike could always read her even before he switched sides.

...

Buffy sat on the sofa next to Angel, he was sitting on the far end his hands laying casually in his lap. She was situated on the middle cushion with her feet tucked underneath her, he had changed clothes since she had seen him earlier. She was glad, he looked more like Angel to her more relaxed...Although the black sweats and wife beater certainly added to that fact. "Soo, tell me about Nina"

Angel looked at her, she was beautiful sitting on his couch only inches from him. Her hair was pinned up to the side, she had a white t-shirt on. Her pants were a dark green, tho her left leg clearly expressed that she loved pink. Ange l shook his head he would never understand fashion. " She was bit by a werewolf, she needed help. Downstairs there's a cage where she can't hurt anyone. Were not together, I mean I don't think we are anyway. I care about her..." Angel trailed off he could tell how uncomfortable this was making Buffy and he hated that they had to have this conversation. Shifting so that he could face her, he took one of her hands in his "Come here" tugging on her hand he pulled her on to his lap..

Buffy put her leg across Angel, his hands were on her outer thighs and she held onto his outer arms. It had been so long since she had been this physically close to him. If she just leaned in she would be kissing him, being this close to him was proving hard to concentrate." She's not you Buffy, no one is. We were both lonely, I needed someone and she was there. Plus I thought you were seeing The Immortal, she's a good person and under different circumstances I think you might actually like her" Buffy rolled her eyes and grumbled " Like I would like a knife in the back"

Angel was rubbing tiny circles on her thighs, at least this conversation was going better than he had anticipated. " Hey, I love you" Buffy startled looked up at him, those words were reserved for death events only. The only time they had went there was when her Mother had died and when they first seen each other after she had been brought back. Bringing her hands up around his neck, she laced her fingers at the base of his scalp."I love you" leaning forward her lips met his. At first the kiss was tentative, soft. Her tongue slipped out and grazed his teeth seeking entrance, he opened his mouth slightly only to begin a duel with hers. Soon they were both panting and the need to breathe made Buffy pulled away gasping.

Buffy rested her head against his shoulder, " Well that hasn't changed" she said looking up at him. Angel was struggling for control, there was nothing he wanted more than to strip them of their clothes and take her right there. He could smell her arousal, permeating from between her thighs. It didn't help matters that his was painfully clear, it took all of his control not to thrust against her hot center. " I don't think that ever will" Angel said quickly kissing her one last time. He needed to put some distance between them, Angel leaned his head back against the couch.

Buffy could feel how hard he was, it had been so long since they were able to freely feel like this. After he had came back from hell they were careful, but they were hardly saints as her friends liked to think. On occasion they allowed their passion for one another to take over, more than once Angels face would end up buried between her thighs. He had been her first everything, all the first not occurring on her 17th birthday. Buffy couldn't resist, Angel looked too irresistable. Her lips brushed against his neck, she peppered kisses everywhere that she could reach. Using her blunt teeth she gently bit his neck just above his collar-bone. " God, Buffy" Angel moaned snaking his hands around her firm ass, he ground himself against her. It was Buffy's turn to moan but Angel swallowed the sound with a kiss.


End file.
